


casual partners

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is smallville's biggest slut and everybody knows it. right? What Happens when a few of clark's conquest find out that they are just casual and not exclusive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	casual partners

## casual partners

by Coriander

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the characters in it. But Jeff 

and Sean are mine. I couldn't think of any student's name from the 

show. It's one in the morning, give me a break. I have no money so don 

't even think about suing me! 

Warnings: This is SLASH!!!! As in men fucking each other. 

There's also a huge amount of the word `fuck' in it. And for the sake 

of the story, I have Clark and his gang in the same grade as Whitney. by the by, this is probably leanning more on the side of NC-17 than R. Just warning ya. 

* * *

Clark walked into the classroom with his head down. He could feel it beating down on him. The 

stares. He knew exactly whom they were from and why, but refused to look back at them. Instead, 

he sat down in his chair, pulled out his books and pen, and stared at the board waiting for class 

to start. 

He knew that both Whitney and Jeff were staring at him with eyes full of hurt, but what 

did they want from him? They should have known better. He never promised them to be faithful. He 

cringed while thinking about that awful scene the night before... 

* * *

"oh, Clark..." moaned Jeff, while arching his back, and wrapping his legs around Clark's waist. 

"Please, harder, fuck me harder Kent!" 

"oh Baby, you look so delicious, begging like that. Who am I to refuse you." Murmured Clark, then 

proceeded to fuck Jeff into oblivion, though not as hard as he could, since he would most like 

likely kill the poor boy. He's sure that at this point, Jeff wouldn't have cared, but well... His 

dad might get a bit miffed at having to explain his cause of death to Jeff's parents. 

Jeff was rendered speechless from the throughout fucking that he was getting and just 

laid there, panting. He could feel himself about to come, without Clark having yet to touch his 

cock. Clark bent down to kiss him, his tongue imitating what his cock was doing, which drove poor 

Jeff in an even bigger frenzy. 

Just as they were both about to reach their climax, they heard a loud gasp. 

"Clark?! How could you!?" 

Clark turned his head to see Whitney staring at them, hurt shining in his eyes... or were 

those tears? 

"Fuck" he whispered. 

Jeff, who had been lost in a haze of lust, just realized that something was wrong when Clark 

stopped pounding into him. 

"Clark? What's...? Whitney?! What are you doing here? Um, it's not what you think..." He turned a 

bright shade of red, and his erection seemed to have gone down, but not totally gone. No amount 

of embarrassment could deflect a boner caused by Clark. 

He heard Clark sigh, and felt him kiss his forehead, before pulling out completely. He couldn't 

help feeling a bit disappointed. Clark swung his legs around, and sat down his arms supporting 

him from behind and his legs sprawled out in front of him, the perfect image of debauchery. Jeff 

quickly found his boxers and pulled them on before getting out of bed, and begun searching for 

his clothes, pulling them on as he found them. 

"Look Whitney, I know this might look pretty bad, but please don't tell anyone. The team would 

hate me, and I'd probably have to quit. God knows what my parents would do if they found out. I 

mean we're cool right? I know you're not the homoph... Whitney?" He trailed off as he looked up 

from his search to found that no one was paying any attention to him. He looked from Whitney's 

sad face to Clark's cool one. 

"Clark, How could you?" Whitney whispered again. 

Clark shrugged. 

"How could I what? Fuck Jeff? How could I not! Have you seen his body? Fuck that, have you seen 

his ass? And his mouth?" He smirked looking Jeff up and down. 

" I mean don't get me wrong. I love fucking you too. You're both very fuckable jocks. Hence, I 

fuck both of you. And whoever else I find fuckable. It's not like we're dating or anything, 

right? After all, you both have girlfriends, and I have a steady boyfriend. So this is all just 

for fun." He started smiling but his smile turned into a frown when he saw the misery filled look 

they were both throwing at him. 

"What? Are you guys serious?" He exclaimed, surprised. He never thought that they were actually 

attached to him, and thought that what they had was serious! All his other partners understood 

that. Didn't they? 

"Fun Fuck? That's all I am to you? How could you say that! I thought we had something together? I 

though you knew that I was only dating Lana for appearances, so that no one will question my 

sexuality. I was planning on breaking up with her before the end of the year, and announce that I 

was gay and that I was in love with you!" Screamed Whitney, tears running down his face. He 

couldn't believe this was happening! 

Jeff had a similar look on his face. 

"I don't understand. I thought you loved me... you said, you said you couldn't get enough of me. 

And, and that..." Jeff broke off, unable to go on. 

"oh God, moaned Clark, I can't believe this is happening." He shook his head, trying to figure 

out what he was going to say. He really cared about the two guys. Out of all his other casual 

partners, they were two of his favorites. He really didn't mean to hurt them, but he honestly 

didn't think that they took what they had seriously! 

`I mean, I thought it was very obvious that Lex and I are an item. We can barely keep from 

fucking each other blind whenever we're in each other's presence, let alone keep our hands off 

each other. I mean we both understand that with our hyperactive libidos, we could never remain 

faithful, and it was ok, as long as we knew whom we belonged to at the end of the day." 

He leaned forward, resting his face in the palm of his hands for a minute, trying to recollect 

his thoughts. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, before sitting up and finally 

looking up at the two boys in front of him. 

"Look," He started, then stopped, as they both seemed to jump at the sound of his voice. They had 

been busy alternating from glaring at each other, to staring at him with kicked puppy eyes. 

"Look. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know that you were unaware of the situation. I 

mean, I thought everyone knew about Lex and I. But I guess not. Anyway, maybe it'd be best if I 

didn't see you guys anymore. I believe it's in your best interest to cut the tie loose before 

things get even more tangled up. At least, let things cool off for a while, while you get those 

pesky emotional... things under control, then we'll see. If it makes you feel any better, you two 

were my favorites..." he stopped when he saw them cringe. 

"No? ok then. Well, I hope we can still be friends at least? Maybe? Well, I'll let you think 

about it. You guys know the way out right? I guess I'll just get a cold shower, and call it a 

night. I'll see you tomorrow at school ok? All right, cool. Bye!" and without waiting to see them 

out, he walked out of his room, and into the bathroom. 

* * *

He really did feel bad. But what could he do? After they had left, he had ran to Lex's 

house, and told him what happened. He'd scowled at him while Lex rolled around laughing. After he 

got himself under control, he reminded him that he had told him that getting involve with high 

school kids without thoroughly explaining the terms to them will result in a fiasco before taking 

a pouting Clark to bed, and finishing what Jeff had started. 

He turned and looked at Jeff, who had been looking at him with that same look from last night on 

his face. When he realized that he had been caught starring, he glared at him and looked away. 

Clark shrugged and turned to look at Whitney. Same thing happened there. He rolled his eyes. 

`shit I have to go through for a good fuck,' he thought gloomily. 

As he was about to turn back, he caught Sean starring at him with a feral look in his eyes. 

Instead of being embarrassed at being caught staring, he looked at him from the crotch area, and 

slowly back up to his eyes, before licking his lips in an alluring way, and then smirk. Clark 

raised an eyebrow, before returning the smile, his bad mood forgotten. Fresh meat! And this one 

didn't look like the type who'd get attached. Clark felt his inner slut cackle in joy, and 

allowed himself a low giggle as he turned his eyes back to the day's lesson. Life was good! 

* * *

So what do you think? Should I leave it as is, or should I write more? Did you like it? Tell me 

tell me tell me!!!! I'm dying to know. Review please! I'll love you forever! 


End file.
